Cafes and Busrides
by Imagination.is.Deadly
Summary: Everyone out there was doing something more interesting than cleaning windows. There was a chick at the bus stop and maybe she could feel when people watched her or maybe it was a coincidence but she turned to face me and... “Naruto, get back to cleaning!


The sharp scent of window cleaner hit my nostrils with surprising force as it sprayed out of the bottle and onto the glass. The cuts on my hands stung as the blue liquid seeped through the cloth I was using to clear the window of grease and chemicals.

Through this large, transparent sheet of glass I could see out onto the street and distractedly watched the people outside the small café. Dog walkers, mother's with carriages, lone pedestrians, everyone out there was doing something more interesting than cleaning windows. There was a couple sitting on the bench across the street next to the bus stop where…Wow. There was a chick walking the bus stop, and, if profiles told anything about their actual appearance, she was pretty hot. Long legs, thin frame and short, black hair that spiked up in the back modelled the punk rock style. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a black button up wool jacket, and a navy blue scarf. Her only flaw was that she was a little flat in the chest, but that wasn't much of a flaw.

She reached the green sign signifying the place the bus was to stop and dug into her pocket for her ticket or perhaps some change to pay for the fare. The couple on the bench started making out, and the girl turned to look over at them, and even from a distance I could tell she was disgusted. I could feel a grin stretching across my face.

Maybe she could feel when people watched her or maybe it was a coincidence but for whatever reason, she lifted her head, turned towards the café, and met my eyes. Ah crap, the **she** was a he, and the he in question was glaring at me. I was never one to back down to a challenge. I stopped whipping up the foul-smelling cleaner and narrowed my eyes. The grin slipped off my face to become a small pull at the corner of my mouth as I glared back. Even the cars that speed down the streets in a blur couldn't distract me from my goal.

"Naruto, get back to cleaning!"

But my boss could. I frowned as I turned away from the window, chucking the dirtied cloth into the laundry basket. I glanced back. That bastard was smirking! I'm going to kick his ass! Right after I finish sweeping the mess some kids left, thinking it'd be cool to toss their garbage all over the floor. I hate my job.

The jingle of a bell signalled the arrival of a new customer. My back was turned towards the door, because I really couldn't care less if someone entered the shop. I also didn't care that they walked up to the counter and ordered a medium black coffee for $1.24 in a deep, mellow voice that definitely belonged to a male. No, I didn't care at all, until he pulled out a chair and sat down at a table three feet to the left of the table I was cleaning.

At this point I had two options; ignore them and continue sweeping or look at the person. I chose the former, as my boss would have my head if I started talking to the customer rather than finish my janitorial task. Besides, more likely than not the person was just another teenage delinquent who enjoyed harassing hardworking employees. He proved my point when a balled up napkin was deliberately dropped onto the floor.

I grumbled but I did my job. I kept my head down and continued to sweep in evenly timed strokes to the beat of a song only I could hear. I glanced at my wristwatch. 10 minutes until 6, when my shift ends.

Another napkin dropped and I swept that up too. Where the hell was my boss? She would stop this crap. I don't deserve this kind of treatment.

It was on the third napkin that I snapped my head up and glared at him.

It was the pretty boy who gazed back at me.

"Having fun?" I ground out.

"Yeah," He replied a smirk tugging on his lips, "How about you?"

"Guess…" and if you missed the sarcasm in that, you're an idiot.

_**Slip. Crumple. Drop. Sweep.**_

"I don't have to, I already know,"

The smirk that graced his lips made me want to punch that pretty little face of his in. I think he knew that too. That fucking bastard must be practiced in the art of infuriating.

I'm so not right for this kind of job. Tolerance is not my thing, and I feel the urge to do something, to defend my pride.

_My fist reaches out and hits his face. His pale skin changes to an alarming shade of purple. _

I turn my eyes to the beige tiled floor instead.

_**Slip. Crumple. Drop.**_

"Aren't you going to miss your bus?" _**Sweep.**_

"Oh, you were paying that much attention to me? I'd be flattered but you seem to have a large attention span for that floor as well," He replied serenely, "but if you truly wish to know…" _**Slip.**_

"Which I don't," I muttered. _**Crumple.**_

"…another bus will arrive in half an hour," _**Drop.**_

Frown. _I hope you freeze your ass off waiting pretty boy. __**Sweep.**_

_**Slip. Crumple. Drop. Sweep.**_

"If you don't stop I'll have to refill the napkin dispenser," I glare at the floor.

_**Slip. Slip. Crumple. Drop. **_

"Good,"

_Stay calm Naruto, stay calm. Think of happy things. It's not worth getting fired over. _

_**Sweep.**_

"Bastard,"

"You're welcome,"

_**Slip. Crumple. Drop. Sweep. Slip. Crumple. Drop. Sweep.**_

"I didn't know they made coats like that for guys,"

"Obviously you've never seen a well dressed individual in your life, which explains a lot," his eyes glanced up and down my frame to make his point. _**Slip.**_

_**Crumple.**_

"This is the uniform here, I didn't choose it." _**Drop.**_

_**Sweep.**__You like feeling bigger than other people don't you. Just wait until my shift is over._

_**Slip. Crumple. Drop. Sweep.**_ The jingle of bells sounded as someone entered. I glanced up to see it was Gaara on the night shift.

And Gaara, being the awesome person he is, walked over to me, pretty boy and the napkin deprived table. I stop sweeping and straighten up.

"Shift's over," said the redhead, his black-rimmed eyes darted from me to glare at the boy sitting at the table. He hadn't missed the pile of napkins in the dustpan I held.

"I've noticed," I reply, grinning at him, "Did I ever tell you how much I adore you?"

"Yeah, just about every time I come in for my shift and save you from mundane chores," his sea green eyes locked onto my blue ones.

Pretty boy is drinking his long forgotten coffee.

"Well, Gaara-honey. I love you."

"That's nice." I grin at him before heading for the backroom to change back into my street clothes, depositing the napkins in the garbage and the broom in the cupboard on my way. In the distance I hear the cheery jingle of bells.

I don't think pretty boy enjoys being ignored. I totally won. Today was great.

For the next week, I'm left with a feeling of euphoria which lasts until my shift on Thursday. When, at 5:30, pretty boy came in for a coffee and a second round.

* * *

So how was it? do me a big favour and review if you liked it, i can't tell if anyone is even reading my fics (and thats kinda despressing) so review and i'll love you forever ! 

thanks for reading! I.i.D.


End file.
